


Slut

by dreamsofspike



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping with Barney makes Robin feel bad about herself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slut

Barney and Robin slump down onto the bed together, thoroughly sated in the wake of their frantic coupling. Barney's breathing hard, bound to the bed at his wrists, and Robin's collapsed over him, gasping for breath as she tries to recover.

"_That_... was _so_ hot," he breathes, grinning with the elation of the afterglow.

She raises her head wearily to look at him, blinking blankly -- and he remembers with a sinking heart.

Robin isn't usually as proud of these occasional encounters as he is.

"Oh, God," she groans, rolling off of him and sitting up on the edge of the bed. "I said I wouldn't do this again. God, I'm pathetic."

"Robin... no," he tries to soothe her, though it's hard while he's still bound to the bed. "No, you're not. You like this... I like this... we're both happy. What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with it?" she echoes in disbelief as she reaches up to untie his wrists. "What's wrong with it is that it makes me a slut."

"Please!" he protests with a thin laugh, his stomach queasy with the direction this conversation is going. "You have sex once in a while with _one person_ that you actually know and are close to, just because it feels good. I have sex with total strangers on an almost daily basis. Sometimes I don't even know their names. If you're a slut, then what does that make me?"

It's meant to be a light-hearted comment at his own expense, to make her feel better. The dark, troubled look she gives him makes him feel cold inside as she unfastens his second hand from the bed and walks away without a word -- unable even to look at him.


End file.
